


On The Full Moon

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:19:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8265775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge: Written for HP_Nextgen100's prompt #102: Full Moon.
Beta(s): Sevfan and Emynn.
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for HP_Nextgen100's prompt #102: Full Moon.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Full Moon

~

“So nothing…exciting happens on the full moon?” James sighed. “Damn.”

“I’m not a werewolf.” Teddy rolled his eyes. “What were you hoping happened, anyway?” 

“Oh, you know.” James grinned. “That your beast side would emerge and we’d have wild, animalistic sex.” 

Teddy snorted. 

“Don’t laugh.” James pouted. “Is it so bad that I want a boyfriend who’ll toss me onto the floor and give me a good rogering?”

Slowly, Teddy smiled. “Not at all,” he purred. “ _Incarcerous_!” James hit the floor, incapacitated by rope. “I don’t need a full moon to give you wild, animalistic sex.” 

James grinned. “Brilliant!” 

~


End file.
